1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substantially solvent-free coating composition which is curable by the application of ultraviolet light thereto, and a method of using the composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a coating composition which includes a polymerizable compound which includes at least one acrylate-containing compound and a photoinitiator which initiates a polymerization reaction in the composition when it is exposed to ultraviolet light.